


甜蜜蜜 / Tian Mi Mi

by hocotate



Series: Flashfics/drabbles [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Flash Fic, M/M, Romance, layhan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hocotate/pseuds/hocotate
Summary: All Yixing asks for is one last time.





	

It was almost spring when Yixing first met Luhan, thinking that he had seen him before. Perhaps it was just some past life experience, he wouldn’t really know, but that face bore familiarity, a warmth already encountered.  
  
  
_You looked at me and smiled, sweetly, so sweetly._  
  
  
Somewhere, maybe in a dream, Yixing met him again, and again. He couldn’t really remember where, does still not remember when, but little does it matter when that smile was all he saw.

  
Déja vùs becoming dreams, dreams turning into silent reminders. Everything around him is now but traces, like those of tears having fallen down his cheeks in reminiscence.

  
_If I could see that smile just one more time, I’d throw away those sweet, sweet memories._

  
Like familiar tunes tapped on piano or playing from a crackling radio, the voice in his head whispers and soothes. Not really knowing whether it is imagined or just lying, he responds within heartbeats, shutting his eyes in bittersweet reverie.

  
They’re standing abreast now, equally tall and with smiles just as similar. Thoughts remain unspoken when Luhan grabs his hand and pulls, but words are redundant when minds are cracked open.

  
As Yixing lets his eyes dilate, smiles are but a distant memory. Reality caves in on him when he looks around and spots the scarcity, but although the dullness of his world leaves him beat him up and broken, he doesn’t mind the ache.

  
_One more time is all I ask for, one more moment of that time i first saw you._

  
Wondering if one could make a living out of dreaming, he shuts his eyes again and lingers. His lips are curling but there comes no response, and as he finds that other face dissolving, his vision fades, gone and forgotten.

  
There are no tears anymore, only discarnate mementos, seething and nestling, seeping out of every corner, every crack. It’s like they’re well acquainted by now, Yixing and Luhan, but the latter isn’t smiling anymore and neither is Yixing.

  
_You talked to me in a dream last night, and I wonder, where are you now?_

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my drabble collection of AFF.


End file.
